Poptropica Adventures
by PCGamerJesse
Summary: Bronze Claw and Quiet Stomper travel the world of Poptropica in a golden blimp, having great adventures while constantly fighting evil. Rated T for violence, blood, and language.
1. Prologue

Not every 13 year old is given a chance to travel the world without adult supervision. My name is Bronze Claw. I travel across the world of Poptropica with Quiet Stomper, my longtime friend. Now, our names may sound a bit funny, but that's how all humans are named in the world of Poptropica; with two words. I began traveling around the world because of a man named Dr. Hare. He seemed a bit ridiculous wearing a pink bunny suit, but he eventually took over 24 Carrot Island (my birthplace) by getting rid of the food supply of carrots. That's mostly what we ate on the island. He sent us into poverty and starvation by simply getting rid of the carrots. I was chosen along my friend to travel the world so we find food for the village. We were given a map of the world, a golden blimp, large backpacks, a telescope, and a compass to help us during our travels. We eventually left the island and set a course for "Early Poptropica Island". We were almost there when I accidently fell asleep. I didn't realize that the blimp was on fire until I smelled smoke. This is where my story begins.


	2. The Adventure Begins

While I had fallen asleep for around an hour or so, the blimp had went through an electrical storm. I assume that the blimp must have been flying very high, high enough for lightning to strike with ease. I could see that most of the blimp was on fire and had plenty of holes. One of the four ropes holding the basket Quiet Stomper and I were in had fallen off. I kicked him with my foot, as he was asleep.

"Stomper! Wake up! We have an emergency!" I said to him with great concern.

He had woken up almost instantly. He looked at me with great surprise.

"Why the hell is the blimp on fire?!" He yelled at me as I ran to the other side of the blimp.

I grabbed my backpack and threw it on. I threw his at him, which he caught with both arms.

"The blimp is on fire! We need to direct the blimp toward the ocean for a crash landing. Grab everything you can, put it in your pack, and help me direct the blimp!" I ordered as he put on his backpack.

"Got it!" He confirmed as he began to quickly pick up items scattered on the floor.

After checking that the burner in the middle of the basket was turned off, I tugged on a rope connecting to the top of the blimp's balloon. It was one of the vent ropes, the one I was pulling on was to open the vent. Once the vent was open, more hot air was released from the balloon, because of the balloon's holes, and my aircraft began a faster descent. Using other ropes that were still holding the basket, I tried directing the blimp down toward the ocean. When Stomper had finished, he grabbed his now heavy pack and joined me in directing the blimp. He set the heavy pack down before he started so our combined weight would bring the blimp closer toward the ocean.

"Stomper! I'm going to grab the sand bags from the sides and bring them to the front! The weight will bring us closer the bottom! I'll only take a minute!" I yelled at him as I ran to the other side of the basket.

"Roger!" He yelled back as he took control by himself.

After cutting them from the sides of the basket, I brought the leather bags full of sands to the front. We were aimed toward the ocean and coming toward it fast, but the blimp was to hit Early Poptropica Island. There was no denying it.

"Stomper! We're going to have to crash land on the island! I can't change the direction at all! Can you?" I asked loudly to my friend.

"Negative! The propellers on the basket are broken! We're going hit the island at full speed! We'll die of the crash if not by the heat!" he confirmed as I realized something.

I was incredibly sweaty. My armpit and neck area on my shirt was wet from the sweat. I had also noticed how hot it was! Wow! No wonder I was as sweaty as a pig!

"I have an idea!" I exclaimed. "We need to make the blimp weight even to land on that dirt field over on the other side!If we can land in that field, itwill put out the fire!" I explained to Stomper.

"That's a great idea! Let's work fast!" He agreed as we began to shift all the items around the floor, making the weight even.

When the weight was even, the blimp went in a straight line toward the field of dirt. The heat was getting close to unbearable. When we were almost at the field, we shifted all the items to the front again, making the blimp go down. The blimp was around 40 feet from the ground when the worst possible thing happened. The two ropes holding the passenger basket had torn.

Stomper had fallen to the ground while the equipment was still in the basket. I held onto the basket to make sure the blimp didn't hurt anyone else. My grip was starting to loosen as the part of the basket I was holding onto was burning. The blimp went 10 feet down before I couldn't do it anymore.

I let go of the basket.

I let myself fall 30 feet. When I hit the ground, I heard a loud snap. My head was fortunately ok, unlike all four of my limbs. They had all broke in my fall. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't breathe. The wind had been knocked out of me. I could only feel the pain of my broken body and tears rolling down my face before I finally passed out.


	3. Into The City's Sewers

I awoke later in a small room. I tried moving my right arm, only to have a small pain shoot through my body. Moving my head to see my left arm, I found my arm to be bandaged and very stiff. The same was done to my other arm and legs. I looked around the small room and saw a bed with a large lump on it near me. Assuming that it was Quiet Stomper, I said, "Hey, Stomper! You alive?"

"B-Bronze Claw…..? Is that you?" asked the weak voice of Quiet Stomper.

"Yes, it's me! Are you okay? Did you get any injuries from the fall?" I asked Stomper as I sat up, making my body go through a bit of pain.

"Yeah. My head and spine were fractured from the fall. It still hurts even after three days." He replied as he faced me from the bed.

"Three days?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe it! How could it have been three days since the accident?

"And what about the blimp? Is it okay? Can it be repaired?" I asked with worry.

Just when Stomper was about to answer, a woman walked into the room. She wore a blue dress covered with a white apron. Her hair was dark red and atop her head was a white bonnet. It seemed like she was from the 19th century, yet she was so young!

"Oh! You're finally awake, Mr. Claw! My name is Mey-Rin, the owner of this household. Have you recovered from your injuries yet?" She asked with joyfulness.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't recovered quite yet. It still hurts to move my limbs." I responded to the young servant.

"Please forgive me, but I overheard you questioning Mr. Stomper about the aircraft you "arrived" in. It is in a very bad condition. Remaining parts were collected along with remaining equipment and the bodies of you two. Using the scraps and new parts, the blimp is being repaired by the townspeople." She finally told me.

"Wow! Thank you! Is there any way I can repay the town?" I offered. I was really grateful for the reparation, so I would do anything to repay the kindness.

"There is a way, in fact. Our town is missing some items and we believe that they're scattered across the island. We're missing a pig, a bucket, and our flag. Finding these items will be sure to make up for the reparations of your blimp," She said. "When you and Mr. Stomper have finished healing, you two can search for the items."

With that being said, she left the room.

"Stomper! I need your help in this quest. Will you join me in my search?" I asked my friend.

"Of course I will Bronze Claw! But first, let's heal." He proposed. After agreeing, we rested for almost a week before starting the search.

After healing, Stomper and I set out to the city to begin our search. Before we left, Mey-Rin gave me a glow stick. She said that it will light the way to success. We also took our backpacks, with all our equipment, just in case. It took 20 minutes for us to reach the city from the village. While walking along the sidewalk of the city, I heard a faint noise within a vent in the sidewalk connected to the sewer. It sounded like...like a pig? I told Stomper to stay quiet to hear the noise. After he heard it, we used a sewer hole in the street to reach find the thing causing the noise.

As soon as we went inside, there was a teenager who looked emotionally depressed. She seemed to be almost invisible in the shadows because of her black clothing. She warned Stomper and I about the large amount of spiders in the sewer. After thanking her for the warning, I led Stomper through the dark areas using the glow stick. As the girl had warned, there were plenty of spiders.

"Stomper…..I'm getting a bit nervous about this darkness…" I quietly said to my friend.

"Yeah, it's making me shiver." He replied just as quietly.

We continued on until we saw an amazing sight: a giant spider was guarding a small pig. The spider was very large and tall. It was taller than my 5' 8" and was wider than Quiet Stomper and I are when standing next to each other.

"Don't worry Stomper, I have a plan. I'll distract it with the glow stick while you grab the pig, got it?" I asked him.

"Ok Bronze, I'll be quick." He agreed before he ran to the pig at full speed.

I distracted the gigantic spider by making it focus on the green light. I saw Stomper grab the pig, but had trouble carrying it.

"QUIET STOMPER, HURRY UP WITH THAT DAMN PIG!" I yelled at my weak friend.

I saw him tremble a bit before finally picking up the pig and running up the ladder.

After seeing him leave the sewers, I ran toward the ladder and closed the lid to the sewer as soon as I was out. My heart was pounding when I reached the city. I helped Stomper carry the pig to the village as it was a bit heavy for him.

After dropping the pig off in the village, we set out to the towers in the city. The towers were really tall and had plenty of people living in them. In the middle of the area, there was a giant statue of a Poptropican made of pure steel. It looked very majestic as the sunlight reflected off of it. As we were walking along, I fell into a sewer hole that was in the sidewalk.

As it was very dark, I used the glow stick to light the area I was in. I seemed to be in some kind of maze. The walls seemed to be made out of some king of wood. I saw writing on the wall that said, "Treasure within. Go the center to find this treasure".

"Hey! Stomper! Come help me find the center of this maze! There's said to be treasure in the center!" I said excitedly to my friend.

"Okay, Bronze Claw! That sounds like fun!"

We agreed that if one found the treasure, the other would deserve just as much credit. After half an hour of searching, we found the center. It had a golden egg on a pedestal. I took the egg and put it in my backpack. Once again, there was writing on the wall. It said, "Go to the tallest building and climb the vine. Make sure to take the egg with you for Him." Him? Who could be "Him"?

"Hey, Stomper, do you have any idea who "Him" might be?" I asked my friend after reading the writing on the wall.

"No idea, Bronze. Let's find out by going to the roof of one of the buildings." He replied

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's get out of here first." I proposed to him.

We found the entrance to the maze in about 20 minutes. After getting out and closing the lid to the maze, I wondered which building we should check first.

"Bronze Claw, I think we should check the restaurant building. It looks very tall compared to the other buildings."

"Smashing observation! Let's go!" I replied in an Australian accent.

Once within the front doors of the restaurant building, there was an elevator with plenty of buttons. I pushed the one that was titled "Roof". It must have been an express elevator because we arrived in less than 1 minute to the roof, even though there were 15 floors. At the top of the building, it was empty. There were plenty of tables with umbrellas hanging over them, but they were all empty.

I looked up and saw a vine growing from within the clouds. It was so unnatural!

"Stomper! I believe I've found the vine!" I yelled to my friend at the other side of the building, looking for the vine.

"Good work! Well, let's begin!" He said before beginning to climb up the vine.

As I started up the vine, I began wondering who "Him" was again. Perhaps it could be God? I'll never know until I finish climbing the vine, of course!


	4. Meeting God?

A half hour has passed since I began to climb the vine. My muscles ached from the intense labor of carrying around 120 pounds (my weight) for quite a while. I could see that Quiet Stomper was getting tired as well, as a few drops of sweat falling from his face. The vine eventually stopped at a certain point.

"We're…..here?" asked my partner, who was just as confused as me.

It's hard to believe, but the top of the vine seemed to be connected to nothing. Because nothing was holding Quiet Stomper and I, we should have never been able to climb the vine or have found it as it should have fallen to the ground. Near the top of the vine was a being with only two large purple legs with feet that could be seen. As this being appeared to be a very large human, I looked up farther into the sky. I could only find the green pants it was wearing because the clouds farther in the sky were covering the rest of the creature.

I observed that it was somehow standing on the clouds. Stomper noticed this too, as he began to reach toward the cloud the giant was standing on. As soon as he grabbed onto my arm in case he fell, he grabbed the cloud in front of him. He pulled himself onto the top of the cloud. Once he stood on the cloud, he looked down at me.

"Well Bronze Claw? Aren't you coming up?" He asked

"I am, just give me a sec to get up there." I responded as I grabbed onto the cloud that he grabbed onto.

After pulling myself up, we both walked to the feet of the purple-skinned giant. I suddenly realized something as Stomper and I approached the giant.

"Stomper….. The writing on the wall in the caverns where we found the egg… Do you think we're supposed to give this giant the Golden Egg?"

"I don't know….Hey! Check out that club!"

We both saw a large club blocking the path. As we both examined it, the giant said, "Halt."

Both of us looked at the giants legs.

He rhymed, "I lost my egg in a place with no light. Bring it to me, and you can pass to the right."

So it was him!

"A golden egg, correct? My friend and I found one in a dark place." I said to the giant, holding the egg out to the clouds where I assumed the giant's face was.

After a short pause, a large arm reached down and grabbed the egg with a humongous hand, the pinkie finger being as large as me.

He responded after a long pause, examining it I assume, "Because you have brought me that which I need, I lift my club and you may proceed." With that, the club rose to beyond the clouds and the path was unblocked.

We both thanked the giant and continued walking toward a large structure in the distance. After what seemed like an hour or so, several large objects were visible. A giant hoe, shovel, bucket, two tomatoes, pumpkin, and watermelon were large to me, but might be proper size to a…..giant…

"Quiet Stomper, I believe this is the Giant's garden."

"I noticed! This is how he survives up here….. Our food would be too small to feed him…." He said slowly, thinking about the Giant's lifestyle.

We continued walking along as we saw another distant structure. Another hour passed before we arrived to the structure. Along the way, I saw a magenta colored Toxic Waste barrel stuck in the clouds. I knew it was a Toxic Waste barrel as there was a skull and crossbones logo on the front of it. When we arrived, there were a few Toxic Waste containers lying around an old plane that might have fought in some kind of military service. Even though it was old with rust and cracks, the propellers were still running. There was also a four-finned rocket that had taken a nosedive into the clouds. There was some writing in red ink that read, "Mars or bust!" Someone at NASA must have miscalculated….

After Stomper read the writing, he accidently tripped on a small machine part, and fell backwards into the propeller. I reached out toward Stomper, hoping to grab his shirt. I didn't and he fell into the propeller. But, instead of getting sliced and dying within a few seconds, he started to hover into the air. The propeller was spinning so fast that it let Quiet Stomper hover in the air. It seemed fun, so I hopped above the propeller and I began to levitate.

While the both of us were hovering, Stomper noticed something.

"Bronze Claw! There's something shiny over there! I think it's some kind of backpack…."

"Let's check it out then." I replied as we began to hover around the "Mars or bust!" rocket.

When we got around the rocket, I saw a jetpack and quickly ran to it. While Quiet Stomper was coming over, I put the jetpack on and turned it on. I began to hover again and fly around. While I was flying around, I grabbed Quiet Stomper and we then flew together.

"BRONZE CLAW, WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME DOWN!" he yelled at me while we got close to the Poptropica Water Tower.

I ignored him as I found the bucket for the town that saved us. After grabbing it from the Giant's garden, I flew closer to the Poptropica Water Tower. The flag at the top point of the tower. Quiet Stomper saw this too and grabbed the flag when I was near it.

"Now, to the village!" I exclaimed as we sped to the village to return the items to the villagers who helped us.


	5. The Village Returns To Normal

While it took about 20 minutes to get to the city from the village, it took only 5 minutes to get to the village as the jetpack was going at its maximum speed. As soon as we entered the village, I set a very angry Quiet Stomper down along with the flag and bucket of the small pioneer village. Stomper raised his fist and attempted to punch me in the face, but I quickly blocked it with my arm because of my training in martial arts.

"Quit it Quiet Stomper. Let's just return these items and continue on our way."

"Fine... B-baka..." He replied in defeat.

I carried the village's large flag (with small flagpole) while Quiet Stomper carried the small wooden bucket. I noticed that the flag was green and a had a symbol of a shield that had a pattern of red and yellow. We walked through the small village and noticed a small well with a depressed man sitting near it.

Stomper stopped in front of the man sitting by the well, setting the bucket down.

"You might be looking for this. It was in the clouds." He said to the now happy man

As we walked away, I saw the man jumping for joy with the bucket in hand.

"Now, if I was a flag, where would I be?" I asked my friend

"Probably up in that small tower. Even has a flagpole connecter to connect the flag with." He replied, pointing to a small tower with a metal pole on its balcony.

The tower was made of wood and had a rope connecting it to the balcony. After some discussion, we decided that I would climb the rope to the top while Quiet Stomper was to throw the flagpole, like a javelin, onto the balcony floor.

I climbed the rope to the top and ran to the other side of the tower using the balcony surrounding the top. I wanted to protect myself in case the tip of the flag's pole hit and injured me.

A few seconds later, I heard wood meet wood as a loud thump occurred. I ran to the flag and held it with both hands. I then connected it to the other flagpole with some difficulty as both objects were made of wood and were quite rigid. After connecting them, I went down the rope to where my partner was standing. He looked up at me with a smile on his face, congratulating our work in helping a village in need.

As soon as I touched the ground, every villager was applauding for the two of us. They were hiding behind buildings and I assumed they were watching us since we entered the village. The people clapping the hardest were the man with the bucket and our friend, Mey-Rin. She approached us from the crowd. She grabbed Stomper and I, hugged us, and kissed us both on our cheeks.

"The village and I are very proud of both of you! You managed to recover our lost items within a day! Lucky for you two, your damaged blimp will be finished being repaired by tomorrow! Until then, you two can sleep in my house. It has an extra bedroom for guests. Fortunately, it has two beds." she told the two of us with a happy grin.

I was happy, but started to laugh when I saw Quiet Stomper's face. His face had gone from its usual tan to the color of roses. He looked incredibly shocked, as though he just got slapped. That's when it hit me: he'd never been shown affection by any other girl besides his mother. I laughed harder as his face began to turn a deeper shade of red while he glared at me.

"So Mey-Rin, where's your house? I think Stomper's getting a fever. Just look at how red his face is!" I said to Mey-Rin, pointing at Quiet Stomper's face.

"I shall lead the way then. Mr. Claw, please watch over Mr. Stomper, as he appears to be sick." Mey-Rin replied before turning and leading us to her house.

We arrived at Mey-Rin's house, a small wooden cottage. She led us into the house and into a bedroom with two beds, an oil lantern and a candle sitting between the two beds on a nightstand, a bookshelf with plenty of books, a dresser, and a wooden chair. After thanking Mey-Rin for the room, Stomper and I took off our backpacks and laid down on our beds when Mey-Rin left the room.

"Well, it's been a long day and I'm tired Bronze Claw. Let's go to bed." Stomper admitted in defeat as he stretched out on his bed.

I was tired too. I really wanted to go on my blimp again, but I'd have to wait until tomorrow. I didn't want to go to bed just yet. I grabbed my pack from the wooden floor and checked it. I had connected the jetpack to my backpack. I had my map of Poptropica, the telescope, and the compass Stomper and I received at the beginning of the journey. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I had a sudden urge to use the bathroom.

I walked out into the hallway and searched for the bathroom. It would've been complete darkness if I didn't have the oil lantern with me. After a few minutes of searching, I found the bathroom. It was a basic, modern bathroom. It had a toilet, sink, mirror, bathtub with faucet and showerhead, and a towel rack. After having a quick pee and washing my hands, I looked into the mirror.

I'm tall and slender. I also have jet-black hair and glasses. I have dark circles under my eyes from staying up late and waking up early from working on the farm. In the mirror, I stopped observing my face and began observing my body. My body's thin and light brown. Even though I look skinny, I'm actually pretty strong. I have tan skin from being in the sun often as I help my family grow carrots on our small farm. Stomper and I were idiots as we forget to bring changes of clothes. My only outfit was my favorite purple t-shirt with a pocket on the upper left side of my chest, my favorite pair of jeans, and a pair of western cowboy boots. I looked good for a 13 year old boy who had survived a blimp crash, fought a giant spider, and walked among the clouds.

I walked back to the room and got into bed. The last thing I did before I went to bed was see where Quiet Stomper and I would go next.

"'Shark Tooth Island.' That's a funny name." I muttered to myself when checking the map for the nearest island. After putting the map away and seeing if Stomper was asleep, I blew out the candle providing light for our room.

"Shark Tooth Island, here I come..." I muttered before falling asleep in one of the comfy beds Mey-Rin provided for Quiet Stomper and I.


	6. Meeting The Generous Pirate

It was about 6 AM when I awoke. The suns warm rays found its way onto my face through the bedroom window. I sat up, a little dizzy from sitting up too fast. I was confused for a second about where I was, but I realized I was in Mey-Rin's house with Quiet Stomper. I looked over to my right and saw him snoring away. I got up from the bed and looked out the window. I saw the other wooden houses, but one thing caught my eye. Something golden was shining as if it had just been cleaned. I remembered that the blimp would be finished being repaired by tomorrow. I put on my boots that were on the side of my bed, straightened my clothes, and went outside to see my blimp.

I followed the shining golden color out to the middle of a field. It was connected to some farmland with crops growing. Surrounding the farmland was fences. The rope connected to the blimp that was used for getting in/out of the blimp was connected to a fencepost. I was amazed at the condition the blimp was now in. The golden balloon holding the basket was a shining golden, as though it were given a fresh coat of paint. The basket connected to it was a lighter shade of tan. The villagers must have gotten a new basket for the blimp. The sandbags on the sides of the basket looked similar to the ones before. In the middle of the basket was a large black object with a glass tube connecting it to a hole in the blimp's balloon. A new burner. From the top of the blimp was two ropes. The ropes meant to close and open the vent on top. A propeller was attached to the back of the basket and it appeared to be movable.

I quickly ran back to the bedroom where all the equipment in my pack was, brought my backpack out to the blimp, and loaded it into the blimp. Once the blimp was ready to go, I walked back to where Quiet Stomper still slept. I walked over to his bed, and shook his body.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're going leave in a bit." I said as I continued shaking a sleeping Quiet Stomper.

"Is it breakfast time already?" he mumbled as I finally shook him awake.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Stomper, get up. The blimp's fixed and I loaded our stuff in there. Let's just thank the villagers, say goodbye to Mey-Rin and continue on the journey."

"You're leaving already?" a voice questioned as the bedroom door creaked open. Mey-Rin was in a nightgown and had a look of concern and confusion.

"I'm sorry to say, but Stomper and I would like to continue to the next island now. If you want, Stomper and I could stay a bit for some breakfast.' I offered to Mey-Rin.

"I guess I'll prepare some breakfast then." Mey-Rin said as she left the room.

"Well, Bronze Claw, where are we headed toward now?" Quiet Stomper asked as he sat down on his bed.

"A place called 'Shark Tooth Island'. Maybe we could find some food there. After all, that's why we got the blimp."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about our-" he said before he was interrupted

A loud horn could be heard. Curious, Quiet Stomper and I walked outside to investigate. Mey-Rin didn't seem to notice. We followed the repeating sound of horns to a small dock. Near the dock's waters where ships could set anchor was a large wooden ship. It had two sails, several cannons on each side, several people on the boat, and a man standing near the bowsprit of his ship. The man wore a green pioneer's hat, a blue buttoned up shirt, and dark green pants. He had a dark brown beard as his hair was also curly and brown.

"A pirate ship! That's so awesome!" I exclaimed in awe of the amazing ship.

Using the bowsprit, I climbed onto the boat with ease. Stomper was amazed that I would just climb onto a stranger's ship and compliment the ship without a second thought. I went up to the man, who also was a little confused.

"You, in the purple! Do you know who raised the signal flag?" he asked me while pointing at the flag Quiet Stomper and I set up yesterday.

"Yeah! It was me and my friend who put that flag up! The village was missing some items, my friend and I also found that flag, and we set it up. Why?" I asked the man.

"Thank you! I was lost at sea for a few weeks getting seafood for the village, but I forgot where the village was, I had a telescope, but couldn't find the signal flag." he told, making me happy that I helped someone.

"Hey, Quiet Stomper! C'mon and get up here! This man wants to thank you too for helping me get the flag!" I exclaimed to my friend, most likely listening to the conversation.

As soon as Quiet Stomper got on the ship, the man shook both Stomper's and my hand. Then, he and all of his crew members bowed.

"Me and my men bow to you, Quiet Stomper and...um..." He looked up at me from his kneeling position, "What is your name, hero?" he asked me.

"My name is Bronze Claw". I said the kneeling man.

"...and Bronze Claw! We really appreciate you two for helping us. Take these golden medallions as tokens of our appreciation!" he said as he gave Stomper and I pieces of gold.

"Actually..." I gave him back the medallion I had. "I can't accept this. I need food for my village. Unless, with your permission, I can sell this medallion..." I said to the man, now standing with a medallion in his right hand.

Stomper gave his to the man too. "Bronze Claw is right. We need food and not medallions. We'll only take them if we can sell them. The village's hunger problem is more important than having items that can be sold to buy food." He said, agreeing with me.

"I see..." the man muttered. "Then I'll give you the majority of this ship's food supply and the medallions!" He faced the crew and said, "And I don't expect you, the crew, to whine. We're giving our food to less fortunate people. Understand?!" He barked to the crew

"Yes sir!" every crew member said in unison while saluting.

"Thanks!" I told the captain when getting the food, loaded by the crew members, in my blimp's basket. "I'm sure that my village will be grateful for your kindness!"

"It was my pleasure! Thanks again!" the captain said as he held his hand out. I grabbed it firmly and shook it.

I walked over to my blimp and saw that Quiet Stomper was standing near the climbing rope connected to the blimp's basket. He was holding a small box.

"Bronze Claw, here. This is the breakfast Mey-Rin promised you this morning." he said, giving me the box. Inside the box was bacon, buttered toast, hash browns, and a container of orange juice.

"Do you think she's at her house? I want to say goodbye to her." I asked my friend.

"Probably. Go check and I'll get the blimp ready to go." he said, beginning to climb the rope to the basket.

I ran to her house and opened the door. I went to my room to see if Stomper or I had left anything. When I opened the door, Mey-Rin was sitting on the bed I had slept on. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Mey-Rin for the food and giving Stomper and I a place to sleep. We really appreciate it." I said to the kind woman whose face was as red as her hair. "This is goodbye." I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the house.

When I was out of her house, I ran to the blimp. It was getting ready to take off and was slowly getting higher. I grabbed onto the climbing rope swinging slightly. I climbed up it with ease, got into the basket, pulled the climbing rope into the basket, and began a course to 24 Carrot Island. I turned off the burner giving the balloon height off when I thought it was high enough. I looked down and saw the villagers. They looked really small from this height. They were either shouting, "Goodbye!" or "Thank you!" I felt happy. I made the propellers point away from 24 Carrot Island. turned them on, and the blimp began the journey towards 24 Carrot Island.

I sat down in a small area that didn't have packages of food covering the floor, opened the breakfast box, and began eating.

"Hey Stomper." I said with a muffled mouth filled with hash browns. "Do you think the villagers will like all this food?"

Stomper looked at me with a look of surprise. He'd been watching the birds flying near our blimp with the telescope for a while now.

"Why wouldn't they be? It's about enough to feed the entire village for about a month" he told me

"What if it's too much and they don't have enough room to store it and it becomes spoiled?" I ask my friend.

"Let's not worry about that. Just eat your food and wait till we get there, ok?" he asked me with a happy look on his face.

"Ok." I said.

'Don't worry villagers,' I thought, 'help is on the way.'


End file.
